The Virus That Corrupts Her All Is The Key To Her Existence - IAxMayu
by Ariexe
Summary: The daily routine of VOCALOID IA having to deal with a Virus in her system causing her to live like a normal human. All of a sudden Money, finding a job, a Yandere, and a bad living environmental become a problem.
1. Chapter 1 - Wake up VOCALOID3 IA!

**_SYSTEM BOOT_**  
**_STARTING VOS_**  
**_-20%_**  
**_-34%_**  
**_-87%_**  
**_-88%_**  
**_-94%_**  
**_-ERROR_**  
**_ ATTEMPTING TROUBLESHOOT_**  
**_-43%_**  
**_-74%_**  
**_-98%_**  
**_-DONE_**  
**_CORRUPTION IN c:/system files/RAI/RBE_**  
**_-27%CORRUPTED_**  
**_CORRUPTION IN c:/system files/RAI/VAOS/VAE_**  
**_-34%CORRUPTED_**  
**_RUNNING DISK CLEANUP_**  
**_DISK CLEANUP CANCLED_**  
**_RUNNING SYSTEM CHECK_**  
**_-SIGHT - CHECK!_**  
**_-HEARING - CHECK!_**  
**_-TASTE - CHECK!_**  
**_-SMELL - CHECK!_**  
**_-TOUCH - CHECK_**  
**_-BATTERY - 98%  
_****-TIME - 9:03AM**  
**_-SYSTEM TEMP - 37.0 °C_**  
**_-MENTAL STATE - STABLE_**  
**_-CURRENT PHYSICAL DAMAGE - CUT 1 MM LONG - TIP RIGHT INDEX FINGER - HEALING_**  
**_SYSTEM BOOT COMPLETE_**  
**_WAKE UP VOCALOID3 IA!_**

The burning sun shone through open blinds heating the material that was covering the robotic female sleeping underneath, her eyes slowly pried open looking at the interior of her bedroom of the apartment she rented. When the girl finally got focus she started seeing things in her vision, things normal humans can't see. system information along with the time at the top of her vision, GPS at the bottom left, a console above that at the top left, and in the center at the top, a search bar.

See, this girl wasn't human. She appeared as so accept for the unrealistically perfect knee length hair, but she had flesh, bones, and what some could call a soul. To the average Joe she could be seen as an otaku, or just some girl who has flawless hair. but she wasn't human at all. Her bones weren't organic, her flesh wasn't either. This girl was an example of the technology that Japan has created. This girl is an example of the technologies flaws. This girl was an android. A robot if you must. more in depth, a VOCALOID. Her name was MODEL B-2 V3IA or Aria for short.

Aria is a beta test model for the 1st Place co. VOCALOID3 IA. she was put in service before her release on January 27, 2012 to test the models capabilities and to report any glitches and fatal errors she encountered. IA should have been put out of service around the end of January as her model was out of date and no longer needed and would have been processed for recycle. However, her system encountered an error that only she encountered. This error was named by her system as ERROR 468792 or "The Beta Virus" for short. It was resulted from an error in the file of RBES, standing for RAI basic emotion stabilizer. RAI, in short is an operating system software that allows compatible robots to act more like humans, explaining why some VOCALOIDs have been mistaken as 'real people'.

As for what the error actually does, It has corrupted a majority of her emotion files and memories or ROM, to act more shy, and offensive towards others. When her personality is deciphered by others shes been called a 'Tsundere', a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing his or her warm side over time.

The error also has fully corrupted files, forcing her system to delete files used to have the 1st Place co. take full control of her and forcefully put her down. so in conclusion, IA has become a freelance and is technically an illegal model.

When Aria finally made her way out of bed she dragged her feet along the floor to the bathroom of her apartment where she did her morning routine. shower, Brush teeth, expel waste, and than continue into the kitchen to feed herself. Like everything she ate, her breakfast was a cup of Ramon noodles. She was pretty lazy. Aria looked out the window in her kitchen as she ate the noodles with a bed head and her work cloths on, in witch wasn't her Official outfit, she rarely wore it, Instead it was a maid dress, specifically for a cafe. she looked down from the window of 7 stories and told herself, "Today is going to be a bad day."

* * *

_This fic is suppose to express my head cannons on how I imagine VOCALOIDs to operate as humanoids. they have a computer system and there personalities are different due to how there system records information. I use terms such as RAI witch comes from UN-GO. By no means do I own UN-GO, RAI, VOCALOID, IA, 1st Place, or a pumpkin pie. This is my disclaimer and I only created the Idea witch derives from my role-play experiences on with my character, Tsundere-IA._

_I hope you enjoyed reading. I plan to write a bit more over time but as my first fic on this website I hope I don't violate any terms and haven't done anything wrong, and if I have, please tell me so I can fix it. _

_Reviews will be apreciated_  
_~Ariexe_


	2. Chapter 2 - Mayu The Yandere - Part 1

IA wasn't any normal human. Standing at an average height and walking with a swag that caused her hair to sway back and forth so elegantly labeled herself to be 'unusual' to most people. She was a robot. An android. A VOCALOID. However she wasn't like most other VOCALOIDs, working in sound studio's and preforming on a stage in front of hundreds of people wasn't her forte. Instead she worked minimum wage at a Maid cafe, The kind of place a lonely man can go after work to have girls dressed in maid outfits serve him expensive food and act as if he was 'there master'. The reason why she was doing this was because she couldn't sing like she is suppose to. The Beta Virus reached deeper into her artificial core, causing it to become more than just a problem with emotion stabilization. It began affecting her singing capabilities and her ability to front a large group of people aswell.

The maid cafe was a good job for her. Constant hours, not far from home, and she just had to serve food. No real skill needed. However it was hard on her as well with the constant dealing with emotions, usually being flustered or sexually harassed from customers. Usually they could kick them out if they got to the point of no return. But that wasn't the only challenge she had to face everyday.  
Aria had the challenge of trying to maintain a stable relationship with a particular female. She was defiantly shorter and had a petite built. her hair was almost as long as Aria's and the colour was blond witch faded out to a faded rainbow toward the end. This girl was very fond of Aria, and in matter of fact got a job at the Cafe just to be with her. Aria couldn't figure out if she enjoyed her presents or hated it, However she delt with it regardless.

This girl's name was Mayu. IA knew she didn't have surname just like her because she was the same as Aria. VOCALOIDs are usually not assigned a surname unless there developers gave them one, and that is why Mayu and IA didn't have one. Mayu was a more advanced, up to date model of IA. Unlike IA, Mayu was still under control of her represented company and would be able to get updates to keep herself from deterring and catching Viruses.

As for this girls personality. She's what most people call a Yandere. Some one who will _murder_ other people who try to flirt with the yandere's crush, or _murder_ their crush so only they could have them. In English, she's a psychopath.

The way IA met Mayu and why she wont leave her alone all started on a cold, Winters day.

IA was walking home from work late at night like usual. she decided to take a walk through the park as a shortcut, It was dark and the park was vacant but she only wanted to get home quicker to watch that new movie she rented. Aria proceeded through the environment cautiously, looking for signs of movement so she could defend herself if some pedophile decided to surprise her. wile only being able to hear police sirens in the background and the sound of her own footsteps in the snow she herd the creaking of a swing. as she approached the playground a lonely light lite the swing set in witch a girl dressed in black and bows swung on. IA proceeded past the park cautiously hoping not to be seen by the morbid looking girl. Chills went down her spine as she started making her way past, it felt like a horror movie, but it was exactly that.

when IA turned around to see where she was going, in the lonely light in front of her along the burdened path, there she was. standing alone holding a toy rabbit by the ear. the girl she just saw on the swing set. Naturally, Aria stopped dead in her tracks and goose bumps covered her body.

"C-Can I help you?" she shouted ahead to the girl who was staring at her feet. A freezing cold breeze which didn't help the situation, waved the girls hair into the light, reflecting the rainbow tips into IA's eyes. The girls head rose, kind of crooked and morbid. but it was worse when piercing gold eyes store strait into IA's said soul.

"Do you wan't to play?" the girl responded clearly, and as if by play she meant chop IA's limbs off.

* * *

_Author note time! this is how I met my mayu roleplayer roleplaying on tumblr, it obviously wasn't as creepy but I felt like making it more intense This is my attempt at making a cliff hanger so I hope you like it! Please tell me if you think my stories need to be longer or if I'm doing fine. I'm aiming for kind of a different setting each time._

_Reviews will be appreciated :D Thanks_

_~Ariexe_


	3. Chapter 3 - I Wont Allow To Be Forgotten

It was late and Mayu was playing with her toy rabbit, Usano for the past hour. She would admit she was getting bored and wanted to do something else. She took a glance at the clock hung on her bedroom's wall and snickered.

"8:30 and I still can't find anything to do!" she told herself, as she collapsed to the floor lazily and started rolling around. she stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"I have an Idea! Ill make some tea for Master!"

Unlike IA, Mayu had a master. VOCALOIDS weren't designed to roam freely and act as individual superstars. They're android versions where meant to be accessories to those whom could afford an automated servant. The VOCALOID androids where mainly bought to have the character serve as pets to whoever bought them and be friends. In some cases, even mates.

Mayu was sold to her master at a discount as Mayu is still in beta testing, but it was good for the man. He was working to be a musician and with VOCALOID, the voice synthesizing program, he could actually add a lyricist to his pieces. He came from a rich family so he had the money to buy the artificial humanoid too and seeing how he didn't have much friends he saw why not.  
The day he gave her power, Mayu's been acting like what she should be, a servant and a friend, and because of her 'Yandere' affectionate she was starting to become fond of her master. Serving him turned from a chore to a task she always looked forward too.

Mayu happily skipped her way down a hallway with a tray of two cups of tea in her hands. she was so glad she could spend time with him. Mayu's master was in his bedroom working on the computer, doing musical work was what Mayu came to believe When she lifted her hand to knock on his bedroom door she stopped and listed. She herd a voice on the other side, feminine She didn't like that at all. Master was hers only! But upon listening a bit longer she caught him say something she didn't want to hear.

"Hmm... Maybe I might buy an IA model too."

Mayu knew who IA was by this time, the most popular VOCALOID3 so far. She couldn't let that happen. This-This IA model would probably get affectionate to and-and Mayu would slowly be forgotten! Mayu couldn't let that happen! The girl began to shake behind the door, nearly dropping the platter. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"May I come in Master?"

* * *

Mayu was sitting alone in a chair in the lobby of her masters house. Thinking about past events.

"Its only been 3 days and so far It feels like IA has already replaced me!" she got herself to believe she had to do something!

She stood from the chair, taking the fake rabbit with her, the one she took everywhere with her. she looked into space for a few seconds, recalling some memories.

"Doesn't-Doesn't that one IA model walk past our house everyday?" she told herself, recalling an image of seeing the familiar VOCALOID3 walking past her window.

Ironically, Mayu's home in which was her masters, was located right across the street from the park IA walked past everyday to go to and from work. if she got rid of her Mayu's master might not be able to buy an IA! she might still be able to hold onto her masters love! But there was certain to be other IA models out there. After all, each company usually makes around a hundred models upon release.

"Does not matter, She must go!" she continued talking to herself, gripping the throat of the rabbit violently.

"Tomorrow night, I'll wait for her, poison her, and kill her!" The yandere screamed at herself, beginning to laugh violently.

"Mayu! Are you okay!?" a male voice came from down the hallway.

"Yea I'm fine master! Just thought of a funny joke!"

* * *

_Author note: Mayu's side on why she wants to murder IA in chapter 2 and soon to be chapter 4. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! Remember to leave a review :D_


	4. Chapter 4 - Mayu The Yandere - Part 2

It was late and IA only wanted to get home as fast as possible. taking a shortcut through the dark park seamed like a good idea but changed from that to a bad idea. On her way through she saw a little girl sitting alone on the un-lively swing set it caused chills to go down Aria's spine and have her only walk away in fear. When she got far away enough from the swing set she noticed the little girl appeared in front of her. Staring at the pavement beneath there feet and holding a toy rabbit by one of its ears she raised her head like a possessed doll staring strait into IA's eyes with bright golden soulless eyes of her own.

"Would you like to play?" she asked morbidly.

"E-Eh... S-Shouldn't you be in bed? A-After all I-Its..." IA took a glance at the time in her HUD. "...11:43pm"

"Why? Whats wrong?" The girl responded, taking a step closer, causing IA to take a step back. "You're stuttering? Don't you want to play? Ooo! I know! We can have a tea party!"

"N-No Thanks. I-I'm more of a coffee person." IA responded honestly. She didn't want to be near this girl but she couldn't help but to be honest, it was part of her system.

"Oh I know! I can make you coffee and tea for me and Usano!" The girl insisted.

"N-No thanks, I got to be getting home!" Aria told the girl. "And who the heck is Usano!?" she thought to her self shortly after.

"Come on! I insist! It will be fun! We can even paint afterwards if you want!" the girl insisted, quickly getting right up to Aria. She tried backing away again but the girl only got closer. She hopped the girl didn't mean paint with her blood.

"F-Fine, But I have to leave by 12. O-Okay?" IA gave in.

The girl jumped around and circled Aria cheerfully grabbing her risk forcefully and dragging her towards a mansion across the street.

"Yay! Lets go!"

The mansion was black and almost blended in with the night. it didn't feel right but Aria could tell this was a bad idea. The entire building looked abandoned accept for a sol light on the upper floor coming from a single window. When IA entered the building the lights in the foyer turned on automatically, lighting up the oak and willow finished wood work and twin stair cases going up to a second floor. It was rather, rich.

"Sit right here and I will be right back!" she cheerfully demanded Aria to do. she offered the girl a chair near a table in the corner, tossed her rabbit in the chair beside her, and ran into the closest door. For the brief second it was open IA could tell it was to the kitchen.

All was quite now. the foyer was lit by the royal chandelier on the roof of the room and the paintings on the wall where mostly of landscapes. The house wasn't that bad the more you looked at it, it was very classical. IA turned to the girls rabbit and went to inspect it. She picked it up and took a close look at its details. Oddly it looked a lot like what the girl was wearing black bows and rainbow colours as an accent. she noticed it has a zipper on its back, probably for its stuffing but she noticed the rabbit was a little hard to be filled with stuffing.

"This wont hurt!" she told herself, carefully unzipping the back of it.

most of the wight of the rabbit left as the zipper opened enough. a loud thud came from the floor. Something had fell from the rabbit when she blinked, what ever it was it fell fast. when she took a glance there was an ax, same concept of the girls dress and rabbit, sliced into the floor. Naturally, IA jumped from her chair and threw the rabbit at the chair.

"Owe." it responded.

"WHAT THE-!" IA shouted back as she ran towards the door. she pressed herself against the heavy barricades to catch her breath, looking at both the rabbit and the ax.

"I-I have to get out of here. I should have never agreed to enter." she told herself, before turning around, only to find out the doors had locked them selves. she tugged and tugged but they wouldn't budge. she was locked in.

The girl finally came out with a platter of two tea cups and a coffee mug. It was clear now this girl was psychotic and she wanted to kill IA. but why? It did not matter.

"Tea is- Oops! I mean Coffee is ready IA-chan!" the girl told her.

"H-How did she know my name!" Aria thought. she turned around to see the ax was missing from the floor, the chair was re-aligned properly, and the rabbit was in it original position.

* * *

_Another cliff hanger! What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter :D this is my attempt to add suspension._

_A review is always nice :D I need as much reviews as possible so I can, well review, and correct my work as this is my English FSE :D_


	5. Chapter 5 - Mayu The Yandere - Part 3

The girl in which has imprisoned IA in her own house and was presumed ready to kill her brought out a tray of cup, two with tea and one with the desired coffee IA desired.

"Tea is- Oops! I mean Coffee is ready IA-chan!" the girl told her.

"Y-Y-Yea, O-Okay.." IA replied, walking hesitantly over to the table to re-sit herself.

She was scared what the girl had prepared her. It was never good to drink something without seeing its ingredients first. drinking tea in movies usually poisons one of the parties. Because IA wasn't human, she had a program that allowed her to see the ingredients of the drink. The only catch was she had to at least drink a drop of it. Aria brought the cup up to her mouth and took a small sip, and underneath her system information in her HUD the ingredients where displayed.

IA was expecting bleach, or spider venom, but the ingredients looked normal. ground coffee beans, 2 sugar 3 cream, and 2 teaspoons of french vanilla It was weird because how did the girl know what IA wanted? She took a glance at the girl on the responding end of the table to notice her staring alluringly into IA's eyes.

"E-Ehh, Can I H-Help you?" IA asked

"Drink it." The girl responded.

IA seen no danger in the coffee and assumed it was safe to drink. She took the cup and lifted it back to her mouth and took a big gulp of it. The mug was small so by the time she sat it back down it was half empty. IA would have to admit, the coffee was good! tasted almost as if it was store bought'n. She had to taste it once more to see if the girl didn't quickly run to a fast food store and buy it or not.

"That's right, Drink it up." the girl told her, still staring into Aria's eyes.

Aria sat the cup on the table, empty now. She licked her lips tasting the remaining coffee.

"Did you make this?" she asked. "I-It's good!"

"Good." the girl responded emotionlessly.

Aria let out a large yawn, it wasn't suprising. After all it was nearly midnight. "Ohhh, Geeze. Thanks.. I should get going, H-Hey W-Whats... Your name?" She asked, feeling a bit drowsy.

"Mayu." She responded coldly and that was the last thing IA saw, was her cold smile as Aria fell to the table and passed out.

* * *

**SYSTEM BOOT**  
**STARTING VOS**  
**-17%**  
**-48%**  
**-62%**  
**-73%**  
**-98%**  
**-ERROR**  
**ATTEMPTING TROUBLESHOOT**  
**-57%**  
**-88%**  
**-98%**  
**-DONE**  
**CORRUPTION IN c:/system files/RAI/RBE**  
**-29%CORRUPTED**  
**CORRUPTION IN c:/system files/RAI/VAOS/VAE**  
**-34%CORRUPTED**  
**RUNNING DISK CLEANUP**  
**DISK CLEANUP CANCLED**  
**RUNNING SYSTEM CHECK**  
**-SIGHT - CHECK!**  
**-HEARING - CHECK!**  
**-TASTE - CHECK!**  
**-SMELL - CHECK!**  
**-TOUCH - CHECK**  
**-BATTERY - 12% - LOW - SLEEP TO CHARGE**  
**-TIME - 3:24AM**  
**-SYSTEM TEMP - 34.8 °C**  
**-MENTAL STATE - STABLE**  
**-CURRENT PHYSICAL DAMAGE - CUT 1 MM LONG - TIP RIGHT INDEX FINGER - HEALING**  
**- BRUSE 12.7 CM LONG 1.3 CM WIDE - RIGHT AND LEFT RIST - NOT HEALING**  
**SYSTEM BOOT COMPLETE**  
**WAKE UP VOCALOID3 IA!**

Artificial light shone through IA's eye lids. she could tell she wasn't sleeping laying down. When the girl opened her eyes she didn't see her bedroom, she didn't see her house. She saw a different bedroom. One that was more pink, One with dolls lining the dressers and one with a frilly bed. Aria got a hold of her surroundings but noticed she couldn't stand. Her arms where bounded to a chair in witch her legs where tied to aswell. IA tried yelling for help but noticed her voice was muffled by a gag.

"Ohh! Your awake!" Mayu's voice came from behind her.

Mayu walked infront of Aria and stood looking at her slapping her ax in her hand.

"Its been so long! You where asleep for 4 hours! we never got to paint!"

The way Mayu said paint didn't seam like she wanted to use colourful colours to try and make a masterpiece.

"Here, Let me remove your gag so maybe we can talk abit befor we play! To think! I didn't think that posion would work! after all those days of prepair and exsperimenting on Usano! poor rabbit. I finally came up with an ingredient that would affect robbots! however I wanted to have it _kill_ you, but what fun is that when I can hack and slash wile your still alive!" she teasted IA, walking up to her untieing the gag behind her head. When she finaly removed it IA shouted

"YOU IGNORANT BITCH! LET ME GO! W-WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!?"

"What did I ever do to you!?" Mayu mocked the tied up girl. "Lets see, everyone _loves_ you, You're trying to take away my master from me, and Hey, I haven't murdered someone like you in a couple of months. I was getting bored!"

"Stealing your master!? I don't even know who you're MASTER is! Besides Killing me wont prevent him from buying my program!" IA yelled back.

It was clear now. everything made sense This girls name was Mayu. She was announced for release shortly after IA was. She was programmed to be Yandere. Mayu only invited IA to kill her because she thought her master was going to abandon her.

"LET ME GO!" IA yelled again.

"No! and besides! You will just be my first in the kill VOCALOID3 IA campaign!" Mayu responded calmly.

"You wont get away with this! They will put you out of service!" IA responded aggressively IA noticed a male name calling from a different room in the house.

"Mayu! What are you doing!? Its 3 am!" the Male voice called.

"Nothing Master! I'm Just playing!" Mayu responded

"Well Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!"

Mayu turned and faced Aria once more, taking the bladed end of her ax and seductively gently dragging it down IA's cheek.

"Now were where we?" she asked, licking her lips.

**WARNING! CUT - 3.3 CM LONG - RIGHT CHEEK - BLEEDING**

* * *

_Ooo! Whats going to happen next!? Spoiler alert! no sex. Sorry D: that happens later on. is IA goinga get chopped? or will she escape? who knows!_

_Reviews are always appreciated! I need as much feedback as possible, thank you :D_


	6. Chapter 6 - Mayu The Yandere - Part 4

Being held hostage was a new experience for IA, especially since it was by Mayu, one of the other VOCALOIDs. Mayu wanted to kill get rid of IA as she over herd her master claiming he might want to buy a second VOCALOID model, that being IA. Mayu thought if he did she would slowly be forgotten and her master would fall in love with IA instead. She would not let that happen. Killing off all the other IA's was her only option.

IA jumped around in the chair she was bounded to by rope.

"Jumping around won't let get you free dear." Mayu told IA. She was right, the rope was too tight.

IA suddenly got an idea. The result could either mean her escape or an ax in her face. what ever it was she would rather die trying to escape.

"Hey, Mayu! I just remembered! I think your master is going to buy me! I remember him talking to my company and claiming how efficient I am. Seams like he likes me more than you already!" IA mocked the psycho.

"W-What!? D-Don't Lie!" Mayu shouted back. Just from that she said, she was already getting more enraged. Upon closer inspection her eyes seamed to get more emotionless.

"Yea! I think he also said something about, oh I don't know. He prefers someone with... Bigger breasts?" Aria continued to mock. it was obvious IA defiantly had a better build than the petite yandere. It seamed like the breast size got to her too.

"D-DON'T LIE YOU COW!" Mayu shouted whipping her ax at IA.

"Perfect." IA stated. IA leaned forward as much as she could as the ax that was aimed for her chest went over her head, intercepting the rope holding her hands to the chair. Mayu didn't even see she accidently cut IA free. she leaned forward to untie her ankles as Mayu was rambling on before running for her life.

"C-ya flatly " Aria insulted her, one last time before making a run to the bedrooms door, than darting down the hallway.

"YOU COW!" Mayu shouted, ripper her ax from the wall it intercepted after it past IA's hands and chased after the girl.

IA finally got to the end of the hallways where there where three doors, one to her right, left, and in front of her. she stopped and had to quickly decide but a hurling ax that struck the door in front of her caused IA to jump and choose that door hesitantly.

After IA got inside she could hear the raging yandere running down the hall. IA quickly looked for a shelf or a chair to barricade the door with and found a stool tall enough to put against the door. The moment she let go to see if it would stay the door banged. Mayu was on the receiving end, hitting the door has hard as she could, the stool was working. Suddenly the ax ripped from the door and started hacking away at it. Once Mayu finally got a small crack where she could look through in the wood she began laughing devilishly,

"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY!"

IA turned around, back faced to the door. she inspected the room to see if it had any means of escape.

"Crap" she said to herself, seeing how she was situated in a bathroom with only a skylight. It was either die or or die trying to escape, she didn't have much time.

The bathroom didn't have much furniture IA could stand on but the skylight wasn't that high, and upon closer inspection looked like it could be opened. Aria ran to the bathtub where the skylight was situated above and pulled back the shower curtains to get them out of her way. She stood on the edge and reached for the shower head to use that to try and lift her to a ledge under the window. Despite the lack of places to grab and the height she must achieve by using body weight, it was simple for VOCALOIDs as they appeared weak, but where usually much stronger than humans, being all metal and stuff.

She got a hold of the windowsill and put her foot on the tap of the tub in order to help herself achieve the height By this time Mayu has made a huge gaping hole in the door and whipped her ax through to try and hit Aria. She missed and the ax got stuck in the tile, cracking most of it. IA jolted from the impact of the ax and slipped on the tap, turning the shower head on. IA fell back and smacked her head of the side of the tub. It didn't hurt much but now she was all wet as water rained on her. Her maid dress was getting all wet and you could begin to see through the white parts of it. Geeze it was embarrassing IA got up to try and attempt the escape once more but it was too late.

Mayu busted down the wretched door and grabbed Aria by the back of the hair, and with incredible arm strength ripped her down to the floor.

"O-OW!" IA shouted as Mayu got on top of IA to pin the girl to the ground. She was incredibly heavy for a girl much smaller than her; she probably had a weight distribution mechanism.

"You're not escaping now bitch!" Mayu told her, staring at IA dead in the eyes, once more with emotionless, golden eyes herself. Mayu would start hacking away at Aria, but her ax was stuck in the bathroom tile away from her.

IA struggled to try and get out of Mayu's grip but she was pinned

"L-Let me go!" she demanded softly. Her face was painted with a light blush and her head was on its side, glancing away from Mayu. The girl's clothes where soaking wet and Mayu was on top of IA. It made IA feel insecure.

"Are you? Are you Embarrassed!?" Mayu teased, looking closely at IA's face with a giggle

"N-No. Idiot." IA responded shyly

"Hey, You're Kinda cute." Mayu said, acting a little more lenient she sat up on Aria's lap, examining the body of the girl

"C-Can you get off me?" IA asked.

"I'll tell you what. I'll get off you and let you go if you promise me one thing. We meet here tomorrow and play!" Mayu asked IA.

"F-Fine. J-Just get off me!" She pouted, still trying to wiggle away.

Finally Mayu got off the girl and let her go. It was kind of awkward since IA wasn't going to return. Like hell she would go back to that psychopaths house.

* * *

_Sorry this took awhile. the file was stuck on the schools computer._

_Please review and favorite. I need as much feedback like always :D_

_Merry apocalypse day tomorrow guys :D_


	7. Chapter 7 - The Maid Cafe

The burning sun shone through open blinds heating the material that was covering IA sleeping underneath her eyes slowly pried open looking at the interior of her bedroom. She sat up in her room to find everything the way it looked when she fell asleep. Its been 3 days since her Incident in the residence of Mayu. Glad to have that in the past she got from her bed and scuffled towards the bathroom where she fixed her bed head and checked the gash the girl left on her cheek.

"Thank god its healing itself." IA said to herself, touching it slightly.

After showering she got dressed in a maid outfit and grabbed her apartment keys. She had an early morning shift that day and she wasn't happy about it.

IA locked the apartment behind her and made her way to the exit of the 12 story apartment building. It was a 45 minute walk to where she worked and if she hoofed it, 30 minutes. This time it took her longer that that to make it to work. she did what most early morning people would do. She stopped by a coffee shop that she passes everyday and picked up and extra large Coffee with 2 sugar 3 cream, and 2 shots of french vanilla She was a little hesitant on drinking it though, because last time she ordered this, it was filled with poison.

IA arrived at work 10 minutes before opening. The front entrance was locked so she walked around to the back where the employee's could enter. She noticed in the kitchen there where 8 girls circled around another all dressed in the same maid outfit as IA.

Aria walked in holding her coffee and walked towards the group.

"H-Hey guys. What are you all doing?" IA asked.

"Aria Aria! Look at the new girl! Isn't she so cute!" one of the other maids responded, moving out of the way so IA could see.

Aria's eyes widened and she dropped her coffee, spilling the extra large cup all over the kitchen floor. IA slowly backed up with fright painted on her face. She grabbed the counter and leaned against the wall behind her and like she was having a hart attack.

"Aria, Are you okay!?" another one of the maid's inquired.

Aria's rattled had slowly rose and she pointed at the girl standing in the center of the group.

"Y-Y-Y-You!" IA stuttered, frighted by Mayu, who was standing in the group of girls, dressed in a maid outfit.

"IA!" Mayu shouted, running to Aria to hug her against the wall.

Mayu hugged IA so cheerfully as if they where sisters and they haven't seen each other in over a year. However, on the receiving end, IA was frightened and looked like she just had her soul sucked from her body.

Most of the girls where confused why IA looked so scared. IA kicked Mayu off gently so non of the other workers got suspicious and said,

"Don't come near me."

"Why?" Mayu responded, looking sad after Aria got up and left to go get the cafe ready to open.

Mayu followed her into the cafe and left the other maids confused in the kitchen.

"What's wrong Aria-chan?" Mayu asked

"Whats wrong? What are you doing here? H-How did you find out I worked here?" IA responded

"What do you mean? I just asked master if I could have a job here and I got one!" Mayu responded, unaware of the situation

"Why?" IA asked

"Because you work here! You never came the next day and I wanted to see you so I got a job with you so I can see you everyday!" Mayu said, acting like a child that doesn't want to believe Santa didn't exist.

"Y-You can sing! I can't! Get a job elsewhere! Don't get near me!" IA yelled, walking to the other side of the cafe to prepare some tables

Mayu didn't say anything. She just stood there holding the end of her dressed. She looked at IA as she set up tables and IA noticed she was looking, but looked away with a stubborn expression. Mayu walked quickly back into the kitchen. She had a plan.

"M-Mayu, don't mind her, She's-" one of the other maids went to go assuage Mayu, but was cut off by her.

"Leave me alone."

Mayu walked into the back of the kitchen and started preparing it like she knew what she was doing. The other girls wandered off on there own, staying silent until it was time to open.

After the Cafe opened customers slowly wandered in, ordering breakfast. IA worked serving customers, acting as there master like she was paid to do. Mayu followed IA's proposition and didn't even look at her. Mayu worked like this wasn't her first day.

By the end of the day, Mayu's goal was coming to a secession Her tips where already higher than IA's and the other girls where praising Mayu. It was getting Aria's attention like she wanted. Aria was getting ticked off. she had to do something.

She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the order list. She would regularly deliver to two tables at a time but she noticed Mayu was just flying through the list without a care. IA had to outwit her.

She took two trays and filled them as much as she could. they where heavy and one of the other maids questioned if she could balance it, but she did. She walked out and started heading towards the four tables she had to deliver too. It was going flawlessly. she already delivered to three of the four tables. Mayu saw what IA was doing and smiled, she was succeeding and got IA's individual attention cleverly. Mayu was just about to head back into the kitchen and get the next order, and take it slowly now that her goal was reached.

Just as Mayu entered the kitchen was an empty glass cup in her hand she heard a yelp that threw the entire cafe into a taciturn. She left the kitchen in a hurry to see who's yelp that was and got the glimpse of a man retracting his hand from under IA's skirt.

On Aria's way to her last table a man sexually harassed her, casing her to trip on herself and drop the remaining tray on the floor.

Naturally, IA blushed and rushed trying to clean up the mess as the man and his friends laughed, being able to see slightly under the girls skirt as she bent over. IA was thoroughly embarrassed and turned around to shyly yell at the men, but her eyes where put into astonishment when she caught Mayu slamming the glass onto the table in anger. The glass shattered in Mayu's hands as the force bet the ridged table, The group of guys jumped in there seats and got closer to the cafe's wall.

Mayu said nothing. Her hand was pressured against the table, bleeding from the shards of glass and her bangs where covering her psychotic expression. she couldn't let anyone see her face, not even IA.

IA saw it, being on the floor. But what she also saw was how hard Mayu was trying to keep herself from killing the group of boys.

"I suggest when I lift my bleeding hand from this table you leave. Don't worry about paying, just leave." Mayu whispered, trying to keep a calm voice but it was rather shaky

Mayu did what she said and lifted her hand from the table, leaving bloody glass shards where her hand was, and walked past IA to the kitchen. When Mayu got far from the boys they ran out the door scared, doing what Mayu asked. IA stood from the floor brushing off her skirt confused, as another maid came over to finish IA's mess. The cafe slowly resumed to its noise as IA joined Mayu into the kitchen.

There was a group of maids trying to ask Mayu what happen and asking to see if she was okay but Mayu responded unexpectedly

"I'm fine! Really!" she said with a smile, like nothing happen, running her hand under cold water.

IA stood at the door, astonished what Mayu did, But why?

* * *

_Chapter 7 guys :D Sorry it took so long. I was busy trying to finish school work before the break. _

_a little note, In the original role play It was Mayu who was sexually harassed and IA was the one who slammed the cup and gave the boys a death threat. that was back when I fist started role playing a tsundere so It was a little sketchy back than. So I switched the tables so IA could remain more cute and tsundere._

_leave a review please. They mean a lot!_


	8. Chapter 8 - Why?

Aria didn't say a word to Mayu until the day was over after that. The idea she stood up to her gave IA chills. How could such a physcotic girl go from trying to kill her to protecting her? If Mayu really wanted to she could have just let the boys laugh and left her ashamed.

IA was the first to leave out of the staff respectively She began walking home but in reality IA just loitered around until Mayu was released.

The tables have turned, It was IA who was stalking Mayu now, she was following Mayu home, but she just wanted to say thank you! Eventually Aria caught up with the blond.

"Mayu!" she announced, watching as the girl stopped in her tracks. Surprisingly, her response was simple,

"what?"

"T-Thank You..." Aria responded shyly, bringing her hand up to play with the loose strands of hair. Mayu said nothing.

"Y-You Know, I wasn't expect you to stand up for me... A-And the way y-you shattered that glass!"

Mayu Continued to say nothing. she stood there like a statue in the night.

"H-Hey Y-You can come to my place if you w-want, I mean, M-maybe I Thought wrong of you... After all you did kinda... Poison my drink..." It was obvious being stood up fro was more important that death to this girl.

"Thank you." Mayu said, Finally responding.

The entire way, IA led Mayu, having her tail behind her like a shy dog. The scenario must have impacted her emotionally. After 10 minutes of walking silently, Mayu finally spoke up.

"Why?" she asked

"Why?" Aria said, restating her question, confused.

"Why are you inviting me into your-" Mayu responded emotionlessly, being cut off by IA

"Why?" Aria restated Mayu's question again, "I-I should be asking you that."

Mayu's head shrinked into her shoulders and her eyes looked the other way embarrassed.

"W-Why didn't you just L-Leave me to be embarased?" IA asked again, starting to get alittle uncomfortable herself.

Mayu didn't respond

"Why didn't you Just leave me!" she re-said the question, turning around to halt Mayu's movement.

Mayu continued to look in the oposit direction, even shifting her body to try and avoid the question.

"Y-You Try Killing me and than all of a sudden protect me! I-I Don't understand you!" Aria shouted, turning back into the direction she was initially facing.

"I can't get a second chance?" Mayu muttered under her breath.

"what?" Aria asked, turning back around to face Mayu

"I can't get a second chance?" Mayu replied, talking abit louder this time.

Both of the girl didn't talk. Aria Stood there looking at Mayu and Mayu's eyes tried shifting away more than they could. Eventually Aria's face got surprisingly red.

"I-Idiot! Don't make the situation awkward!" she scolled, turning around once more to finally start walking again. Mayu stood there, watching as aria walked ahead. She finally got herself together and trailed behind, gradually getting close. Mayu finally smirked.

They reached finally reached Aria's apartment, it was a tall building in Mayu's eyes and that did make her happy at all.

"H-Hey, Aria, What floor do you live on?" Mayu stuttered, being surprisingly nervous.

"T-The 7th, why do you ask?" Aria responded.

"O-Oh Nothing!" Mayu ended, trying to force a smile on her face.

They entered the buildings doors and IA volentourly pressed the button to call the elevator Mayu looked up and looked at the digital screen that showed what floor the elevator was currently at, 3-2-1. Once it finally reached the main floor and its doors opened Mayu Jumped in her spot and let out a small yelp. IA walked onto the elevator first and turned around to see Mayu froze in her place.

"Hey, Aren't you getting on?" IA asked.  
Mayu hesitantly jumped over to the doors and entered the elevator with Aria, huddling in the corner against the mirrored walls. The doors closed and Mayu got slightly more nervous, the moment it jolted and started moving and got petrified.

"A-Are you scared of Elevators?" Aria asked.

"Don't be silly! T-They just make scary noises!" Mayu pouted.

Finally it reached the 7th floor and Mayu was the first one off the elevator, she took a deep breath and tried to return to a formal stance as if nothing had happened. IA ignored Mayu and casually walked down the hallway towards her apartment door.

There was only 4 apartments per floor, as the building was relativity small in width. Aria's was the furthest from the elevator and the one that faced the front of the building.

"Where here!" She said, digging through her pockets in her maid outfit, which she was still wearing from work, for her keys.

She finally scavenged out a silver key witch slid into the lock like butter. The two where a match!

Aria opened the door and Mayu was expecting a nice clean, luxurious apartment, only to find clothes in corners, empty Ramon noodle cups on the coffee table, and dirty dishes stacked in the kitchen sink.

"S-Sorry, I haven't got much time to clean." Aria apologized, signalling her hands to let Mayu go in first.

She followed behind Mayu shortly after, going ahead to grab the girls coat from her to hang appropriately so much for these clothes on the floor.

"I-I'm really sorry, L-Let me Just change a-and I'll start cleaning this wile you watch Tv or s-something. O-Okay?" Aria apologized once more.

IA left the room through a door beside the kitchen and closed it behind her. Mayu was left alone in the main room.

Mayu quietly cheered to herself and grinned devilishly. "Yes! It worked! I'm in IA"s apartment!" she squealed quietly.

She had to say though, For the time she, well, stalked IA, She had to have a little remorse for the girl. From the way the other maids treated her at the cafe wasn't bad, but they barely acknowledged her all day and only told Mayu to "watch out."

The days she followed her around secretly between the time she dragged the girl into her mansion and she got a job at the cafe she only saw IA go to work and to coffee shops, Alone. Mayu was starting to wonder, did she even have any friends? IA never necessarily smiled.

Aria finally came back out the same door in a long black T shirt with a weird circle design on the front and a just above knee length pink skirt. It wasn't frilly or anything, it was rather basic, but to match it she had Just below Knee length black stockings, she looked rather Lazy In Mayu's opinion, the shirt was a little big for her anyways, Only one problem.

Mayu's eyes slowly diverted from IA's face down to her chest.

"she's bigger than me..." Mayu whispered to herself.

"Huh? d-did you say something Mayu?" IA inquired.

"No-no!" Mayu snapped back in denial.

IA quickly moved towards her coffee table and started clearing the living area of garbage and moving it all to the kitchen. Mayu stood there in the foye, watching the girl work divedently and focus, masking it to look like an art. On her way into the kitchen with a handful of garbage, she stopped and looked at Mayu,

"O-Oh Mayu. Do you have any clothes? I don't think you wan't to be in the maid outfit all day."

"H-huh!?" Mayu responded, being knocked out of space "M-Me? N-No, I didn't think of bringing any, A-and Why do you ask? I-I mean I Can withstand it!" she lied, already being suffocated form being in the tight corset all afternoon.

Aria jumped in her step and her eyes wandered as her face acquired a tinge of pink "O-Oh I-I Y-You could wear s-some of my clothes i-if you'd like!" she shyly proposed, stumbling on her embarrassment.

Quickly, IA scooted into the kitchen to avoid her proposal and left Mayu to get the same tinge of pink in her cheeks  
"H-Heh!? S-Sure! W-Wear are they A-Aria?" she shouted.

"T-There should be some on the bed in the room!" Aria shouted pretty quickly back from the kitchen.

Mayu slowly scuttled into Aria's bedroom and closed the door behind her. The place was just as a mess. Mayu saw it, the clothes on the bed, but it was odd, they're neat and look like they where placed there. Mayu grabbed the clothes anyways, disregarding the idea that IA could have placed them there for her.  
Quickly, Mayu undressed in Aria's room. Part of her was screaming with excitement from just the idea of being naked in IA's room, which was kind of creepy, But the other part of her just wanted to get the moment in there over with.

Just dressed in her undergarments, Mayu grabbed IA's clothes and slipped them on. Another simple T-shirt and pair of jean short-shorts was what she got, Mayu left her socks on and looked into Aria's mirror to see how she looked, there was a problem. The T-shirt sagged like it was 3 times Mayu's size due to her chest size compared to Aria's. It made her frustrated, But she was wearing Aria's clothes!

She left her Maid outfit in the room on the bed in replacement of the clothes that where there and walked back out. She was a little shocked from how clean the place got for the few minutes she was in there. She looked around the apartment until she found Aria doing dishes in the kitchen.

"H-How do I look?" Mayu asked Aria shyly.

Aria turned around to return with an answer but cut off beginning sentence and turned back around, and began washing the dishes faster. She muffled under her breath "Y-Y-You look good."

Mayu was going to pass out from excitement but tired to keep herself at ease. "T-Thank you" she said very modestly.

* * *

_Hey, Its me again. Sorry this took so long to write, I actually had the first 500 words of this written and wanted to make it like, 100 words but since tomorrow is the last day of FSE's I kinda freaked out and just wrote. I thought wrote just under 100 words and wasn't happy with myself so I kept writing and now its like, 2000 words ;A; too much too much!_

_My english teacher, who is reading this, went up to me the other day and said "This is..." and I was like "OH SH** OH SH**" and he had the longest pause and his hands was like that guy from the discovery channel who always says like, "Asians..." and I was freaking out internally, than he looked at me dead in the eye and I was honestly TTnTT but then he finally finished with "... So... I can't really find the word but so, Interesting, I-I just can't put it down!" and I Died. I honestly froze and didn't say anything for like a minute and just kind of mumbled and he walked off, continuing to read onto the next chapter. WAY TO TEAR MY SOUL FROM MY BODY SIR!_

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy'd reading this chapter as much as I did writing it, The next chapter will probably be the end of this season, yes season, I plan to make a season 2 (if thats not breaking rules ;A;) and go more DRAMATIC and than possible sex scenes but SHHHH._

_Anyway's Good night and lets hope I have the last Chapter by tomorrow!_

_P.S. I grematically changed all the chapters so lets hope I can re-upload those soon!_


End file.
